1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology that is effectively applied when information accumulated in a server is browsed by a terminal apparatus in a network such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the internet, information accumulated in a Web server is browsed via the network by a browsing terminal apparatus in which a browsing program is started up.
Since information provided on the Web server is often partly updated, if new information is registered in the Web server, a tag for displaying a logo such as “NEW!!” indicating that the information is new, for example, a format “<IMG SRC=new.gif>”, is inserted in a part that is updated anew.
On the other hand, a function for accumulating individual information for each terminal such as log information called cache or Cookie is provided in a program called Internet Explorer of Microsoft Corporation or Netscape of Netscape Communications Corporation that is frequently used as a browsing program. The browsing program can be provided with a function for, when specific information is browsed by accessing a Web server, downloading the specific information to a terminal apparatus only when the specific information is updated in the Web server side by comparing the specific information and Cookie information accumulated in the terminal apparatus, and determining whether or not the information is updated since the previous access in the terminal apparatus.